User talk:Councilor 'Rumilee
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Las Noches page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 02:14, 24 May 2010 Issue You are not to edit closed discussion and you are not to change spiritual power levels. Its not up for debate thats not how we do things on this wiki. If you continue to cause such issues it will result in a ban on your account here.-- :This is not a matter that is about community consensus. If it were up to the community, every character would have vast reiatsu. I am not even joking. New topics pop up all the time with people wanting some random character to have vast reiatsu. This site does not operate off of community consensus, it operates off of fact and set criteria. If you do not like that, you do not need to be here. The Bleach Fan fiction wiki will allow you to make characters with any power level you choose.-- Reiatsu Ep30IchigoGetsBackUp.png Ep31IchigoAttacksRenji.png As Salubri has already said, do not edit closed discussions or change power levels. But you say Renji has never injured Ichigo. I hate to break it to you, but he did, and pretty badly as well. If you'll remember, the two fought back in the Soul Society arc and Ichigo and Renji beat each other to bloody pulps. So does this mean that Renji has immense reiatsu?-- 1. Please sign your posts. You can do this by adding four tildes to the end of a post. 2. Their names are Yoruichi Shihoin and Kenpachi Zaraki, not Shihoin Yoruichi and Zaraki Kenpachi. You speak english, use it. 3. If Ichigo was only at 3rd seat level in Soul Society, how did he beat Kenpachi? The fact of the matter is it is possible for a person of lesser reiatsu to damage a person of greater reiatsu. It is just dumb to think otherwise. Rukia has slapped and hit Ichigo many times, producing bruises. According to you, that should rank her as having immense reitatu. 4. There is no such thing as a transcendental being. That was just Aizen being Aizen, Ichigo debunked that upon his arrival. What Aizen was calling transcendental was just him having gained a large amount of power.-- Power Levels Please do not change the Spiritual Power level of a character without prior discussion. That particular aspect of a character is often viewed differently by different people, and thus a community consensus or majority is required before changing it. In Bazz-B's case, a discussion was had in chat, and we determined that other factors during his fight with Hitsugaya prevent him from being classified as having Immense Spiritual Power, what with Hitsugaya using ice against fire and being several weakened at the time. As for the strength of his flames, there's been no indication that it is tied to the amount of Spiritual Power which he possesses. Please keep this in mind in the future. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC)